bossfight_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Undead
Undead are, as the name implies, a race of undead members of other species. However, Undead are not to be confused with Zombies or Vampires, both of which are classified as Undead subspecies. The player can choose to be an Undead at the start of the game or become one in the later stages. Zombies will not attack Undead, but Vampires could still be hostile towards them. Being an Undead will pose some story-wise limitations, and open up other storylines. Description Undead, like Vampires, are nearly identical to their living counterparts, with the exception of pale or deceased-looking skin/fur. Undead have no heartbeat, pulse, or any scientifically detectable signs of being alive. Despite this, Undead could be fully sentient and use their bodies normally. Also like Vampires, the main differences between Undead and zombies are that zombies can be created through scientific means, such as bioweapons, while Undead can only be created through supernatural means, usually through Magic such as necromancy. Other differences are that Undead don't decompose, and that they can still use some of the abilities that they had in life. Undead beings are different from resurrected beings, as resurrected beings are living. Undead are immortal and don't age. They also gain some minor abilities in physical strength, slow regeneration, and durability, and keep the powers they previously had, although they lose some of their abilities. For example, Werewolves will have less control over their wolf form, and mages will have less potent magic. Undead have the weakness to anti-undead weaponry along with any weaknesses they had while alive. Although Undead are usually sentient, some only show hints of a personality, and others mindlessly carry out tasks, while there are some that are as animal-like and aggressive as zombies. Undead are Unholy, which means that they are more vulnerable to Holy Energy, and are more attuned with Black Magic. Undead do not need nutrients the way the living do, but like Vampires and zombies, they need blood and flesh. However, they are far less likely to attack sentient creatures, and can be sated for longer periods of time on the blood and flesh of animals. Undead can be proficient in combat, but the more mindless and feral ones will use their hands and mouths to attack in a zombie-like fashion, although they cannot turn others into Undead through bites. Obviously, anti-undead attacks will deal massive amounts of damage against them, melting, disintegrating, or severely burning the part of their body that gets damaged with it, depending on the type and severity of the attack. Most Undead can be killed in the same way one would kill a zombie, with headshots proving to be the most effective way of dispatching them. Although Undead do not disintegrate in sunlight like Vampires, they do take some minor effects, such as vision impairments, feelings of being light-headed (despite their undead condition), and uncomfortable feelings similar to sunburns. Some may begin to catch fire or disintegrate if under UV light for prolonged periods of time. History Little is known about the history of the Undead, although some feral ones are present in dungeons. Undead were presumably created as a more refined version of zombies during the Middle Ages, serving as servants and soldiers to necromancers and mages, which is also when they were most active. They began to fall into obscurity in the modern ages, but some are still present. Society Undead are usually servants of necromancers or vampires. However, some even managed to become Adventurers or "live" relatively normal lives among the mortals. Unfortunately, being legally dead bars them from many normal aspects of life. For example, any money they had in life will no longer be available to them, and any mortal job they previously held will no longer belong to them, and neither will almost every other mortal position. Under Government law, they cannot make investments or receive pensions, and can also not enter certain areas, such as restaurants. They will also be unable to acquire housing or other accommodations. However, jobs classified as supernatural will still be available to them, such as working for magic-based guilds and factions. Said guilds and factions will often provide housing and other minor supplies to Undead, such as pocket money and gear. Stats Category:Races Category:Enemies Category:Lore